1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pest trapping device, particularly to one luring and trapping pests by utilizing colors, volatile chemicals and light lowering farmers' expense for prevention of vegetable damage caused by pests and for preserving farmers' and consumers' health.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As hygienic knowledge has become more important for our environment, organic produce has become more popular. Most people prefer vegetables grown without using insecticides. Official and private organizations have been engaging in propagating a method for preventing pest damage and reducing insecticides used in growing vegetables so pests may not become gradually accustomed to and build a stronger resistance against insecticides, and the environment may be less polluted by residue of insecticides on vegetables.
A conventional pest trapping light 1 shown in FIG. 1 includes a base 10 provided with an air outlet, an intermediate frame 11 provided with a motor 110, a fan 12 driven by an output shaft 111 of the motor 110 arranged in the intermediate frame 11, and a cap 14 supported by plural support rods 13 fixed on a top of the intermediate frame 11. The support rods 13 are combined with a plurality of reflective boards 130 and a fluorescent light 15 is deposited between the support rods 13, and connected electrically with a power source 16 deposited in the cap 14 as the motor 110 is. Further, a net 17 is fixed under the base 10 for trapping pests therein blown by the fan 12.
However, the conventional pest trapping light has the following drawbacks.
1. The cap 14 has a flat upper surface, which does not let light pass through widely and requires the reflective boards to increase the area contacted by the light.
2. The fluorescent tube for lighting is colored white or yellow, so during daytime the light is dimmed by sunlight, and during nighttime the light does not provide a good function for attracting pests.
3. Pests still living may easily escape due to a gap between the fan after they are sucked in by the fan, as the upper end and the lower end of the base are the same size.